Natsu's punishment
by Dirtymento
Summary: Natstu wasn't expecting his boyfriend Gray to be home tonight, so when Gray walked in on Natsu eating the candy he told him not to eat, Natsu is in for some sweet punishment.


Well this originally was a Brendan Urie fanfic that I made, but I changed it to Fairy Tail characters. This is my first story and I don't know what to say but thanks for reading and please enjoy and leave some comments thx and enjoy! ;)

* * *

Natsu sat down on his king sized bed he shared with Brendon. Under the bed Natsu hid his favorite snacks. Since Gray wasn't coming home tonight, Natsu could eat all the candy he wanted without being scolded.

Opening up the highly decorated shoebox with words on it like: Don't open unless authorized, Secret!, Natsu's eyes and mouth only. His favorite candies laid untouched piled like he had left them. Sticky dots lined a white paper, long spiral multicolor lollipops packaged tight, gummy worms in the haribo container and mento's.

Ripping open all the all the candies he stuffed them into his mouth only to hear the sound of the front door to the apartment jiggle open then close.

"Natsu," Gray called out. "Are you home yet?"

Natsu swore a long line of profanity. He did **not** want to be in trouble so he scrambled to get the candy back into the box but Gray slammed the bedroom door open to see Natsu tangled in the bed sheets and a gummy worm hanging from his pink lips.

Gray's coat slipped past his shoulder and he wore a scowl. Natsu was frozen in place, he wasn't expecting his boyfriend to be home tonight.

"Nat, are you eating the candy I told you not to?" He crossed his arms walking to the the foot of the bed.

"Um... Gra-" Natsu began but was cut off by Gray's finger taking the worm from his mouth and eating it.

"Why are you always so sneaky when I'm not here? I told you the next time you eat candy without my permission you would get punished."  
Grey pulled Natsu to a sitting position. He reached past Nat to grab the dots.

"Take off your shirt Natsu."  
Natsu complied, only slightly nervous of what his boyfriend would do as 'punishment'. His pink nipples that matched his hair tightened at the thought.

One by one Gray placed the dots around Nat's hardened nipples, then lead the dots to trail down his flat stomach to the top of his low riding boxers. Without even knowing it, Gray was stripped naked and he was now pulling down Natsu's last piece of sanity.

Gray continued to stick the dots down Nat's body till he reached his throbbing, hard erection.

"Not yet baby, I'm just getting started,"

Gray teased flipping Natsu to his back.

"Hmmm. How should I punish the Dragon Slayer?"

Again reaching over to the candy box, Gray pulled out the mento's. His long fingers grabbed Natsu's ass stuffing in 3 mento's. Natsu let out a gasp turning around to see his love gone. The door opened again with Gray coming back in with a unmarked bottle. Swiftly the bottle was poured into Natsu's ass without warning. The bubbles fizzed in his hole as a warm sensation laid on top. Gray was eating his ass out. The little ball of fire couldn't help but exhale a long high pitched moan.

"Mmmm..."

The fizzing stopped as another candy was shoved in. The ice mage turned Natsu to lay on his back again while pushing the spiral lollipop in and out his reddening hole. Gray ate the dots around Natsu's hard nipples, following the trail still eating moans and  
grunts from Natsu. Gray had made it to his final destination.

He slowly pulled the lollipop out then back in. Gray's dick was at full attention; seeing Natsu flustered was his biggest turn on, he couldn't help but tease the living hell out of him.

"Graaayy— Mmnn— Oooh God!" Natsu's back arched off the bed. Gray's chilled mouth engulfed Natsu's erection. Gray added another unwrapped  
spiral lolipop to Natsu's ass, keeping the motion of the quick in and out. The sensation was driving Natsu to his release. He didn't want to shoot his load but he was so close.

"Why are you always so bad," Gray asked as he replaced the lolly' with his thick dick. Natsu couldn't hold it anymore as Gray pounded his ass repeatedly. His cum shot out unto Gray's chest and mouth. "Tastes very sweet..." He licked the corner of his lips.

The ice mage continued to fuck the Dragon Slayer's ass while Natsu began to pump the long lollipop in and out of Gray. Natsu had at least 6 orgasms while Gray had yet to spill his cum. Three more thrusts and Gray collapsed on Natsu's chest shooting his freezing seed into him filling him up.

A minute later Gray hadn't finished yet. He pulled out and stuck his dick into Natsu's mouth.

"What does I taste like?"  
Gray cooed into Natsu's ear.

Natus swallowed his load panting heavy. "It  
tastes... _Just_ like... **Candy**."

Gray chuckled, curling up to the heavy  
breathing Salamander.

"Now, next time that I tell you to not eat candy _without_ my permission, I  
mean it Flame-brain." Gray playfully bites his lovers bottom lip.


End file.
